


Asian Persuasion

by moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/moldyparmesan
Summary: Kagami and Marinette think that Adrien has a been a very naughty boy, so they decide to punish him. Characters are aged up to 18.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Asian Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys have probably noticed that this is a bit different from what I usually write. I made it for some of my friends on Discord, and I have decided to share it here as well. I don't really write smut much, so I hope you enjoy.

Adrien found himself cornered. 

“Come on, we won’t hurt you.”

“You’re a tough boy, you can take it.”

There was no way he was getting out of this now. His eyes gazed upon the two girls standing in front of him. 

Marinette was busy unstrapping her pink, lacy bra, letting it slip down her arms. A smirk was planted on her face as she flashed him a quick view of her nipple. 

On the other side of Marinette stood Kagami. She licked her lips as she held a belt, _his belt_ , in her hands. 

Adrien laid on his bed, the two girls towering over him as they watched the bulge in his pants grow bigger with every move they made. 

“Ohhh, look Marinette,” Kagami teased. “I think he liked that.”

They exchanged a glance and Marinette leaned down, gripping his jeans. “Oh, you did, did you?”, she teased him. “You’re very naughty, Adrien.”

“You think we should teach him a lesson, Marinette?”, Kagami asked, throwing the belt over her shoulder. 

“Not yet,” she replied. “I think we need to get him ready first.”

Marinette pulled her legs up onto the bed, positioning herself right on top of Adrien’s crotch. She put her hands on his chest, letting her bra slip down to her wrists. 

She caught his eyes glancing at her breasts. “Go on, you can touch it,” she said, grabbing her breast and groping it with her hand. 

Adrien obliged, and grabbed the other one in his own hand. He used his thumb to massage her nipple, making Marinette grunt. 

“What do you think?”, she asked him, moving her face closer to his. 

“I-It’s soft,” he said, his face turning red. 

“You know what else is soft?”, she watched his eyes grow wide with curiosity as she closed the gap between them. 

Their lips touched, turning into a passionate kiss as Adrien opened his mouth to let Marinette’s tongue slip inside.

Adrien let out of a moan as Marinette twirled her tongue inside of his mouth. He could taste a hint of chocolate, mixed with the aroma of her strawberry lip gloss. 

She let herself relax on top of him, her panty covered crotch touching his bulge. He wrapped his arms around her, letting one of them stroke her hair. They let out moans with each move of their mouths. 

As Marinette and Adrien continued to make out, Kagami stood off to the side, watching them. Every moan her friends let out made the tingling sensation in her panties grow stronger. She took it as an opportunity to slip them off, throwing them across the room. 

The wet sensation in her lady parts was calling her name. She climbed up on the bed and laid down on her back next to her friends. 

Using her fingers, she stuck one inside of her vagina, feeling around. The stickiness covered her finger and she wiped it on her cheek. As she watched her friends, she decided to stick two fingers inside. One rubbed rapidly against her clit, making her wetter. 

“Gah,” she said as she let out a moan. 

Marinette finally released her grip on Adrien, sitting up on his crotch. He looked over at Kagami, feeling a bit of drool escape his mouth. 

“Ohh, that looks fun,” Marinette said, getting off of Adrien to sit in front of Kagami. “Need some help?”

Marinette pulled Kagami’s fingers out, and licked them off. “Mmm, you taste good,” she said. “Mind if I have some more?”

Kagami spread her legs farther apart, allowing Marinette to put her head down there. Gripping onto Kagami’s legs, she used her tongue to lick her clit, causing Kagami’s legs to twitch. 

“You like that, huh?”, Marinette said. She continued to eat her friend out, rapidly moving her tongue across her clit. 

“Ah, ah, ah!”, Kagami exclaimed, gripping the sheets as she legs twitched with ecstasy. “Harder!”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien watching them. There was a look of yearning in his eyes, but she could tell he was enjoying it. 

“Do you want some, Adrien?”, she asked. She stuck her fingers back into Kagami so that they were now covered in her sticky cum. 

She went back over to Adrien and stuck her fingers in his mouth, feeling his tongue tickle them. Giggling, she called Kagami over. 

“Oh, is the naughty boy finally ready for his present?”, she asked, gripping his jeans. 

With the help of Marinette, they unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans. Their eyes sparkled as they gazed upon the bulge of his black boxers. 

“Is this your present for us, Adrien?”, Marinette asked, touching it slightly with her fingers. “Does it hurt?”

Adrien nodded slightly, biting his lip. 

She kissed his cheek. “Aw, don’t worry,” she said, moving her mouth towards his neck. “We’ll take care of that, won’t we, Kagami?”

“Mhmm,” Kagami mumbled, grabbing the hem of Adrien’s underwear. She pulled them down to finally reveal his erect penis, standing right in front of her. 

Marinette laid kisses across Adrien’s neck, making him moan slightly. “I love you, Adrien,” she said in-between kisses. 

“Ah, I-I love you, too,” he said, closing his eyes as he feels her sucking on his neck. “Come a little closer.”

Marinette did as she was told and moved closer to Adrien. He moved her panties aside with his fingers and stuck them inside. A smile made its way across his face as he felt the stickiness coating the inside of her panties. 

“It seems that you like this too, huh?”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Marinette felt her cheeks turn hot. “Y-Yeah, I do,” she said. 

“Then, I hope you’ll enjoy this,” he said. He stuck his fingers inside of her, rubbing his tips gently on her clit. 

“Mmm, Adrien,” she said, letting out a moan. “Go faster.”

Just as he began to move his fingers faster into her, Kagami began stroking his dick with her hands. 

Adrien curled his toes, simultaneously watching Kagami stroke him and looking at Marinette’s face as she moaned in pleasure. 

“T-That’s the spot,” Marinette said, her body jerking with every movement his fingers made. 

“You look cute when you’re having fun,” Adrien said. “You do too, Kagami.”

“Thanks, Adrien,” Kagami said. “How about we kick this up a notch?” She removed her hands from his dick and kneeled down, shaking her breasts for them.

Kagami grabbed Adrien’s dick again, slowly putting it into her mouth. 

“Ohh, ohhh god,” Adrien said as she began sucking on him. 

“Mmm,” Kagami said, looking at him. “You taste so good.” She started sucking on him harder, bobbing her head back and forth as she tasted his sweet dick. 

He closed his eyes as his fingers kept rubbing Marinette’s insides. 

“Ohh yeah, Adrien,” she said, her body shaking. “Keep going.”

He kept his fingers moving, trying to get Marinette to her orgasm while Kagami tried to get him to his. The feeling of ecstasy was edging ever closer. 

“Ahhhhh,” Marinette said, letting out a loud moan. “A-A-Adrien.”

“Hang on, Marinette,” he said, his breathing growing heavy. “I...I think...” He took his fingers out of her and gripped the sheets. He leaned his head back and gritted his teeth as he could feel it coming. 

Marinette went and sat next to Kagami, who was ready to taste Adrien’s load. 

“Ahhhh, I think I’m about to-“, Adrien said. 

The girls watched as he released his load onto them, letting it cover their breasts and faces. 

“Ohhh,” Kagami said, licking her fingers. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Yes he is,” Marinette said, rubbing some of it onto her boobs. “I think he deserves another present, don’t you?”  
They crawled up and laid next to Adrien, sandwiching him between them. Marinette wrapped her arms around his chest, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Kagami did the same, throwing a leg across his stomach. 

Adrien closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

“Did you have fun, Adrien?”, Marinette asked, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. 

He turned his head so that his cheek was on her forehead. “I did,” he said. “Did you?”

“Mhm,” she said, sleepily. “I love you, Adrien.”

He kissed her hair. “I love you, too, Marinette,” he said. “How about you, Kagami?”

“I had fun as well,” she said. “You’re too cute when you’re moaning.”

He laughed a little. “Good to know,” he said. “I love you, Kagami.”

She kissed his cheek. “I love you, too, Adrien,” she said. “I had fun with you too, Marinette.”

Marinette giggled. “Same with you,” she said. “How did we get lucky to have such a wonderful guy like Adrien in our lives?”

They kissed both of his cheeks. “Aww, you girls are too kind,” he said, feeling his face turn red. 

“Well, it’s true,” Kagami said, laying her head on his chest. 

Marinette yawned, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to Adrien. “Love you, Kagami.”

“Love you, too, Marinette,” she said. “Good night.” She closed her own eyes and pulled herself closer to Adrien. 

Adrien looked at the two girls laying in his arms, gently rubbing their backs with his hands. He closed his own eyes and leaned his back into his pillow. 

He let himself drift off to sleep, listening to Marinette and Kagami snoring softly. 

Some may say that Adrien was a lucky guy, but he felt lucky just to have two wonderful girls in his life.


End file.
